Many location-based applications provide services based on location of a user. For example, many applications available for mobile devices provide recommendations based on the current location of the mobile device, such as identifying the closest restaurants or the closest gas stations. Some of these applications may consider user preferences, such as favorite restaurants or favorite types of cuisine. However, these type of applications tend to be rudimentary in their decision process and are often unable to draw inferences similar to a human decision process when determining recommendations. As a result, the applications may be relied upon for the factual information they can provide, such as closest gas station or type of cuisine provided by a restaurant, but their recommendations tend to be ignored by the user.